As electronic devices have become smaller and more portable, customers have come to expect ever-greater portability and reliability. Customers have come to expect that their electronic device can withstand any number of physical stresses including rain, vibration, and hard impact. They also want the power source for the device to be equally rugged, and to not have to concern themselves with the durability of the power source. Of course, to satisfy the consumer demand for longer-lasting power sources, advanced chemistries must be employed in the power source, typically a battery. Advanced battery chemistries are often quite sensitive to environmental conditions. Such batteries require special housings within electronic devices.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved battery housing.